L'attacco dei 61
Un giorno tranquillo come tutti gli altri,qui nella degradoland wiki si trasforma in un incubo disastroso dopo l'attacco dei cogl......ehm 61 Sembra che una grande scorreggia abbia sfondato le mura di gelatina costruite con la carne di esemplari grassi(è inutile che lo dica siccome sono tutti grassi e non nè esistono di magri) di Mich.La città sprofonda in un org......ehm caos incredibbile(chi mai aveva fatto un orgia nella vita eh??ditemelo)e solo un essere può fermarlo Quell'essere era un gran cogl.......ehm mietitore di nome Lè Death(nome completo Antonio Lè Death) con grandi muscoli e un ciuffo da far invidia ad Elvis e un armatura onnipotente oscura con la sua squadra di super segai.....ehm bast......ehm COSI(non mi veniva niente) La squadra era composta da: Cla:la presidentessa di Degrado nonchè grandissima fidanzata di Alberto Jessica:un amante dei gay,li ama così tanto che li stu...ehm abbraccerebbe con un vibr.....ehm cuscino rosa Loris:grandissimo coglione nonchè premier della città in grado di battere in una gara di cazzate Berlusca(si pensa che sia lui la causa dell'esistenza dei 61) Giulia:collabboratrice di cazzate del grandissimo Antonio,pronta ad inculare i 61 mentre cavalca Lama scorreggia arcobaleni Emma:sorella di Alberto di cui non so un begnamato cazzo Alberto:grandissimo scrittore e nonchè scudo uma.....ehm Juggernaut del gruppo grazie alla sua imponente altezza e fidanzato di Cla che nel tempo libero riempe di calci rotantoi i Mich dell'allevvamento Gegg:la più piccola del gruppo,viene usata di solito come lancia dal grandissimo Antonio(ok lo sto ripetendo troppe volte,lo so Jessica mi credo chissachè ma io sono chissachè)per via della sua età(ed è anche efficace conro gli esemplari pedofili di 61) e ama alla follia Marco(infatti si mastu.....sogna di abbracciarlo ogni sera e di sposarsi) Miku:amante dei manga,anime,videocgames e altre cazzate è sempre disposta a tagliare i peni ai 61 e si mastur...ehm ha sempre fantasie romantiche su Jean(ha un vibratore con sopra la sua faccia,shh) Ebbene dopo essere stato qui ad inventarmi le peggio stronzate sui mebri del team di super COSI di Lè Death possiamo passare all'azione. Lè Death per forza di cose(un modo moderato di dire "alla cazzo di cane e infretta") fece uno schema su come riconquistare il muro Yaoi(muro costruito da Jessica con sopra 2 grossi peni che si scontrano,uno bianco e uno verde) Lo schema consisteva in questo: Andare alla cazzo di cane e tagliare i peni ai vari 61(lettore:"e se sono femmine??"me:"non esistono 61 femmine"lettore:"ma allora come fanno a rip.........ok non lo voglio sapere*se ne va traumatizzato*")ognuno per piripicchi suoi.Lè Death parlò prima con il gruppo Lè Death:"Ragazzi sappiate che questa operazione sarà rischiosa e possiamo rimetterci la pelle" Gegg:"Ma se lo facciamo sempre" Lè Death:"Lo so che è la tua prima volta Gegg,per questo ti ho preso un orsacchiotto di Marco su cui puoi masturbar....ehm farti fantasie romantiche" Gegg:"Ma gia ce l'ho......" Lè Death:"Lo so Gegg,non lo hai mai avuto" Gegg:"......" Jessica:*si avviccina a Gegg*"è sotto un attacco d'Alzhemir,lascia stare" Cla:"Ok ragazzi quando piripicchio iniziamo??" Alberto:"Aspetta Cla prima trombiamo per l'ultima volta......" Cla:"Ma se questa cosa del tagliare i peni di 61 la facciamo sempre....ah ok,attacco d'Alzhemir" Loris:"Ok raga io vado a Cagare,chiamatemi quando iniziate" Giulia:"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah,quando amo le chiacchierate senza senso dovute all'Alzhemir" E dopo questa amorevole(Più che altro demente e senza senso) chiacchierata Lè Death diede il via all'operazione(non prima di esser inciampato su delle tette artificiali di faccia,chissà perchè...) Lè Death andò insieme a Gegg e Loris ad Ovest dove c'erano gia un notevole numero di 61 che stavano stuprando gli esemplari di Mich in calore,Lè Death con la sua rapidità e destrezza da mano sega....ehm lesta riesce a tagliare il pene a 5 61 mentre Gegg con una capriola con tanto di scorreggia che sembrava dire "ti amo Marco" tenta di tagliare il pene ad un 61 ma sbatte di faccia contro il pavimento siccome aveva dimenticato di ricaricare i jet di gas organico Michoso.Loris riuscì.......no sta ancora cagando(deve smetterla di mangiare messicano).Alberto andò insieme a Cla e Jessica a fare una cosa a tre.....no è vero non siamo in un film porno,andarono ad est dove c'era un esemplare scudo....ehm juggernaut di 61 arrapato come poche cose intenzionato a stuprare Jessica,ma Alberto grazie alla sua possenza riuscì.......ehm ehm ehm.......A TAGLIARGLI IL PENE INCIAPPANDO(non mi veniva in mente niente di epico) e come premio si becca un altra scopata con Cla(ok,Cla sembra essere presente nella storia solo per trombare con Alberto,scusami Cla).Giulia andò con Emma e Miku a fare uno yuri........no davvero,si misero a fare uno yuri così a cazzo e andarono a Sud dove c'era........un cazzo(non so inventarmi niente di epico) ed Emma bestemmio:"Perchè dovunque io vada,non trovo mai un cazzo di 61*scoppia a piangere*" Giulia la consolò:"Non preoccuparti,non è colpa tua è che porti solo sfiga" e Miku:"FANCULO EMMA,PERCHE' SONO VENUTA CON TE??" Non rimaneva altro che andare al Nord......no aspetta a Nord c'era Loris che cagava(immagino che abbia sgomberato la zona al nord prima di andare a cagare.....ah no è andato prima a cagare fottendosene del 61 super dotato Siffredioso),Lè Death e il resto del gruppo andò al nord dove trovarono un Loris intento a cagare insieme a un 61 super dotato Siffriedioso(probabile causa della scorreggia sfonda muro di gelatina)che tenta di sfondare il cesso fatto di admantio(si lo so,le mure sarebbero potute essere di admantio per evitare problemi ma così non ci sarebbe stata un incredibbile storia d'azione scritta da muà,il grande Antonio Lè Death).Il 61 super dotato si scaraventò subitò su Alberto(siccome era il pù alto e di conseguenza aveva l'ano più grosso)ma Cla gliel'ho impedì con un incredibbile gioco di PALLE(letteralmente) castrando il 61 super dotato e indebolendo la sua erezione parando così il culo al suo fidanzato,Emma tutta eccitata gridò:"Evvai,finalmente un 61(ma purtroppo viente schiacciata da una delle palle del 61 super dotato)" mentre Lè Death prese Gegg e la lanciò come se fosse una lancia e con precisione millimetrica tagliò il cazzo del 61 supoter dotato mettendo fine alla storia E tutti vissero felici e contenti,Jessica ricostrui il suo muro YAOI usando il pene del 61 super dotato,Alberto si ritromba Cla,Lè Death pensa alla sua amica(if you know what i mean),Giulia portò Emma al pronto soccorso,Miku bestemmiò perchè non servì ad un emerito cazzo e Loris otturò un altra volta il cesso in Admantio FINE